


Young Avengers? More like Suicide Squad

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers, Suicide Squad - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Nick Fury has an insane idea, take the most powerful (and available) teenage villains to stop a witch fromdestroying the world





	Young Avengers? More like Suicide Squad

Billy Kaplan had just escaped a nightclub with his boyfriend, Dylan. The two were cackling as they sped through the streets. 

Billy grinned at Dylan. Dylan looked at the side mirror and said "Uh oh. We got company" Billy glanced behind and cursed at seeing the Winter Soldier hunting them down. 

Dylan sped up. Billy heard a thump as the Winter Soldier landed on the roof of their car. Dylan swerved violently. 

Billy grabbed a gun and shot at their enemy. He dodged the bullets. Dylan began driving towards a cliff. Billy stared at him. 

Dylan unlocked the car suddenly and pushed at Billy. Billy tumbled out. Winter Soldier jumped down from the car. 

Billy swung at him with a knife but the super soldier kicked him in the face. 

Winter Soldier set Billy on his car. He checked for a pulse.   
-  
Billy needed up in prison. He was stuck in a cell, all alone.


End file.
